


glazed

by meruemsthighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Food Kink, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, charcuterie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meruemsthighs/pseuds/meruemsthighs
Summary: Heat glazes Miwa’s eyes with the act. Alisa lets her hand go, waiting, while she takes a strawberry and dips it into the honey. Ribbons fall onto her tongue, warm with the attention, tooth aches in the sugar.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	glazed

**Author's Note:**

> this was just for fun so i hope this is fun to read!

Alisa swirls the sauvignon blanc in her glass, the chilled wine edging condensation towards the rim. It’s crisp, cutting the feta and strawberry with it’s subtle peach. Miwa lays on the picnic blanket, cutting slim sheets of pepper jack. 

The wine plays on her tongue, dulling the tips of her fingers and smoldering heat in her cheeks. She plucks a green grape off the stalk and takes a bit of cheese from Miwa, letting the flavors combine. Spinning the wine in her glass, she tosses her hair and drinks it down, washing her palette anew. 

“Did you bring the peach ice?” Alisa asks, thinking of the chopped peaches frozen and pressed into ice cubes, for an instant sangria. Miwa hums, shakes her head. She continues cutting the cheese, deft hands holding a knife gently, delicately, as she breaks the cheese into pieces. She moves on to the bread buns she cuts into triangles. 

Miwa cuts a slot into the bread and stuffs it with cheese and pepper spread. “Come here,” she asks, holding it out. 

Alisa opens her mouth for her, takes a bite. The spice of pepper burns pleasantly, quieting under the cheese as she chews. Miwa holds out a strawberry for her, glistening from the water it was washed in, and she takes that the same way. 

Creamy mozzarella with a smear of pesto, the bright spice of the basil and the salt of the cheese, the fresh moisture as Alisa bites into it. She leans onto her side, careful to not spill her wine. 

Miwa quirks her lips and cuts another piece of cheese for her, feeds it to her. She presses a small ball of mozzarella to her lips, watches her enjoy the creamy texture. She brings a couple grapes and drops them into her mouth, waiting for her to take in the mix of flavors, the citrus and the soft cheese. She takes a piece of bread, drizzles it in honey, shimmering in the light. Some gets stuck to her thumb, and when Alisa opens her mouth for her, she takes that in too, sucking it clean. 

Heat glazes Miwa’s eyes with the act. Alisa lets her hand go, waiting, while she takes a strawberry and dips it into the honey. Ribbons fall onto her tongue, warm with the attention, tooth aches in the sugar. 

Miwa holds her jaw, sweeps her thumb across her cheek in a gentle breeze. She unfolds an orange and gives it to her mouth, cuts another piece of cheese and bread, waiting for her. Alisa can see her breathing change, a focus in her muscles. 

Alisa leans away and refills her wine glass. Miwa reaches out with her own, wine sloshing out in pale yellows. Haze stretches from her tongue to her face, down her arms and fingers while she drinks the wine, dulling and drawing the heat curling in her stomach. Miwa runs her hand through her hair, watches her over the rim of her glass, calling to her. 

Miwa smiles at her, laughs behind her hand. “Did you want some pomegranate? I forgot to cut it last night, but I can open it for you.” She points at the basket, picks up the fruit when Alisa nods her head. 

She takes the knife and carefully cuts along the white partings from the top to bottom. Alisa’s never seen a pomegranate opened right in front of her. She’s always liked the juice, but the way Miwa fits her finger into the slit, pulls back with the dark red juice dripping down her hand makes her think. 

Alisa watches Miwa run her fingers over the seeds, pushing down strategically so they fall into the bowl without damaging the skin. She pops only a couple of them, it’s juice splattering on her palm as she goes. Miwa’s paying attention to the task. Alisa shifts the way she’s sitting, imagining the taste of her fingers. 

Miwa picks through half of the fruit. She tosses the rind aside, glances at Alisa pouring herself another glass of wine. “Did you want the whole thing?” She asks, mistaking the source of her hunger. 

“I want all of it.” Alisa says, dropping her gaze down her girlfriend’s body. Miwa catches it, laughs with shock. Alisa doesn’t know why she would considering she saw the same in her. 

She looks down at her hands, stained red and dripping. “Wait then.” She pulls the other half over and meticulously takes the seeds out for her. If Alisa didn’t know any better, she would say Miwa was delaying it just to wind her up, caressing the seeds down the path. Alisa takes a bite of olives, the sourness contrasting with her sweet wine. 

She bites into strawberries, the tart fruit cold in her mouth. She tears into a piece of bread, chews on cashews and almonds, nibbles on parmesan. Miwa’s still folding her fingers through the pomegranate, running red along with the flush on her cheeks. 

Alisa leans forward, careful with her wine, noses along the stretch of her neck, and gently bites. Miwa breathes shakily, and finishes scooping out the insides of the pomegranate for her while Alisa kisses down her neck. They’re lucky the place Miwa drove them out to is empty. She sets the bowl aside and looks around for a tissue for her hands, but Alisa takes them and kisses the tips of her fingers. 

She looks at her, searching for a rejection, and when she finds none, she dips her head down and takes her index finger into her mouth, sucking the sweet juice off the skin, down to the knuckle. Miwa stares at her, lets her take each and every one of them in, lets her savor the sharp pomegranate juice. It’s sugary, and she’s sure salt would be the best pairing. 

Alisa presses a soft kiss to the base of her throat, smiling as she swallows hard. She trails a hand down Miwa’s back, to hold half her ass in her palm. She leans back to watch and rubs a finger with pressure over her jeans, purpose spelling out what she wants a taste of. 

“I’m hungry. Is Miwa going to let me eat?” She asks, biting gently on the curl of Miwa’s ear. Embarrassment sheens red over Miwa’s face. She tugs her teeth on Miwa’s earlobe and hums, asking again. 

“This is what you were thinking of?” She asks, stretching. Alisa laughs, unbuttons her shirt just enough to kiss her way down her sternum, over her stomach, a thumb flicking her nipple back and forth. She zips her open, picks her legs up to hold atop her shoulders, and rubs heat out of her inner thighs. 

Here, Miwa’s flavor digs into her nose, settles on her palette with a phantom softness. She bites and sucks hickeys down the stretch of her inner thigh, circles pressure around the folds of her pussy, gently while Miwa’s face reddens further, till it spreads down her neck and over her chest. Alisa breathes in her aroma, noses her slit till it rests in her. 

She runs a finger down from her mound to her hole over fabric, teasing the shape of her, and asks, “isn’t this what you wanted me to do?” 

Miwa takes the arm off her eyes and hooks her in from her ankle, pushing her closer. Alisa stumbles forward, gripping her thigh for balance. “I didn’t say anything.” She says, and it’s true, but Alisa read it off her anyways. 

She smiles at her girlfriend’s shyness, flings her underwear off and pushes her legs open, running one hand down her leg while the other stretched over her shoulder still. Miwa raises a brow at her, poised. It always makes her giddy when she acts like this, unaffected. It makes her want to draw out what she can. She shifts on the blanket and picks her fingers through the sides of her underwear, pulling them down and off.

Miwa watches her back, her eyes dark and her hair fanned out behind her. Alisa drops down and licks at the salty nectar gathered for her. She rubs her fingers over her folds, parting them, and takes her clit between her lips, just a little, teasing the taste of her on her mouth. It pops on her tongue, the savory on the sweet, the heady on the sharp. Alisa pulls back to take a swallow of her wine, swirling in the crush of it. 

It flutters on her mouth and she comes back to rest on the blanket, suckling at her, dragging the flat of her tongue over from hole to clit, Miwa’s ink staining her tongue and ridding anything else off her mind. It swims around her senses, hooking her in. She shifts to her thigh, biting and presses her fingers around her clit, rolling it. 

She lightly coats her fingers in her primer, and shallowly teases pressure inside of Miwa, one knuckle, two, then two fingers, and pulls out. They slide in and out easily, hot around her fingers, as she twists her fingers inside. Miwa’s mouth drops open, groans escaping her, carried in the wind. She twists her fingers again, pads of her fingertips grazing the inner band of her clit. 

Miwa’s legs jolt, as if touched by a current, the same current Alisa feels connected to her own crotch, and she lifts her hips up, making it easier for her to slip in her velvet tulip, to strum Miwa how she wants. She tugs and skim, drinking at the spring Miwa gives her, just hers to drink. Miwa jumps and her legs cross at her ankles before Alisa’s back, and her hand lands on her hair, pulling at the strands, asking her to go a certain way . 

The pulling zings heat down through her, gripping her as she sucks on Miwa. She listens to the moans weaving through the air while Miwa’s strong hands yank at her hair, knowing how messy it’ll be, and not caring. She crooks her fingers and rubs insistently, pulling back out and rushing back in, faster, as she drops the teasing and polishes her in her mouth.

It makes Miwa’s back arch, as she presses her hips into Alisa’s face, seeking more. Miwa’s nails dig, and Alisa gives it to her, pushing in deeper, scissoring her fingers and coaxing her to the brink, drawing a desperation out for Miwa. Alisa herself runs close to the edge, a sweeping rush through her stomach while Miwa cups her nape, telling her with her rasping groans.

Miwa pushes her hand down on the back of her head, calling her name as Alisa bends her from the inside. There’s a pull and a pause from the shift from Miwa’s hips, and she’s pulsing on her tongue, the most delicious vibration and the warmest flavor, legs trembling around her ears. Alisa slowly fucks her down from it while she takes her other hand off it’s grip on her thigh, slips down into herself to catch up with her over the edge. 

They lay on the blanket after to breathe and settle in themselves. Miwa calls her up with the hand in her hair, ruining it further, asking her for the softest kiss. 

“Ah, I completely killed your hair.” Miwa comments, trying to tuck it back behind her ear, combing it with her fingers. Her eyes twinkle with the coast of her high, honey exchanged between their mouths. Alisa chases it. 

**Author's Note:**

> im on [twitter too](https://twitter.com/meruemsthighs)


End file.
